The Good, The Bad, and the Mythical
by ThePhoenixKing101
Summary: A set of one shots of the percy jackon series, Has sad, has bad, has real, and mythical. Take it how you wish, And I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

#1: Life goes on

 _A group of monsters, Dracanae, Hellhound, Empousa, and various others, all face the sea, sensing a presence approaching, one that embodies a challenge, and a possible meal._

It is lonely, being immortal.

 _Like lightning a blade made of water flies from the surf, looking like it materialized from the wave as if the sea itself had thrown it, tearing the top of a hellhounds head away, leaving its lower jaw and body to disintegrate before it can yelp. The rest of the monsters roar and growl in confusion as a figure emerges from the sea._

Course it wasn't at first, I had many friends as the "great hero" of the prophecy. The rest of the seven were offered the same gift, only a few followed my example. Such a pity too.

 _His blade materialized from a pen as he casually walked through the water, his clothing dry as bone as he slashed to the side, catching an empousa across the face and giving her an extra wide smile as her head snapped with the blade, her body disintegrating like the hellhound._

First went Jason, surprisingly enough. A caravan was attacked on its way to camp jupiter, a peace offering from Camp Half-Blood and a way to stay connected past the war. Jason offered to escort it, and from the looks of it, tried his best. They say it was attacked by Telkhines, a lot of them, but I doubted it. Looked like wolves, and Lycaon had been gunning for the son of Jupiter for years at that point. Hunters were heard to be on the hunt for him shortly after, doubt it was a coincidence.

 _The monsters charged, not that it mattered, the tornado of death that was water and bronze ripped and tore through their ranks, monsters brutally maimed as they advanced and fell, the ground being covered in golden dust._

Second was Reyna, another surprise, but an ode to the past. Led by Octavian's old supporters, 23 men assaulted her during a meeting. Unlike the roman emperor this assault was based on, she did not go down without a fight. 23 men came in, 5 men left and were then quickly arrested and executed by the rest of the legion which was now led by Frank alone.

 _A drakon charged toward the whirling mass of blades and spat poison, squealing in pain and rage as the poison stopped midair and was flung back into its eye, its last sight the sea green blank eyes of its adversary as he thrust down with his blade._

3rd and 4th were Grover and Blackjack. Don't know what happened exactly, they were trying to broker peace with some wild spirits and supposedly were eaten by the spirits guardians. I didn't really care about the details, the forest burned just the same.

 _A frost giant swung down with its club, and simultaneously broke into ice crystals, not noticing even before death, that his opponent had appeared on his neck and stabbed down._

Piper was in a coma, so I guess she's fifth. Struck down by a rogue minor god, a disciple of Nyx, he took a long time to fall to Tartarus after I was done, or so the monsters have told me in their rage.

 _Ten dracaena archers moved to fire, before freezing, their faces twisting to ones of agony as they started to steam, the man's hand extended to them, his fingers slowly curling inward._

Nico is still alive, he walks with his husband in Elysium every day, crying every time his hand fades through his best friend's, wishing to bring him back though Will begged him not to.

 _The hellhounds remind him of better days, with his own hound, big as she was. He hesitates with every swing at one, but they still die, they always do._

Leo of course is hard at work in his forge. Would have been in his thirties by now, like me, but now he is forever in his teens, he and his father laughing and building wonders in their workshops, the laughter almost reaches Leo's eyes. Almost.

 _Another roar, from behind the man, and he turns to the ocean, a surge of Telkhines charging toward him in rage, their rage palpable as he advances slowly, his blank face contorting, maybe to anger._

Thalia of course is happy in the hunt, her and Artemis act like mother and daughter, something not missed by the rest, who are happy seeing Thalia smile everyday, even if she doesnt when she's alone. She visits me sometimes, sometimes we get along, usually we end up fighting, and we storm off, who knows whose tears are whose.

 _The water turns on the dolphin dog people, and they cry out in fear as the water drags them under, their water breathing not helping as the water chokes them, snapping their necks._

Annabeth is alive, she hates me of course, but alive. She stays on Olympus with her mother, ignoring my calls, my begging, my crying. I heard she tried to find me after my mother passed, that she was trying to get me to come back to the olympians. I avoided her.

 _The clearing was covered in gold dust, slowly dispersing with the wind as the figure stood in the middle of it, his dirty face showing streaks of tears as he fell to his knees, looking up at the moon, in all of its full glory. He suddenly bellowed his anguish, his rage, his fear, as his blank face broke finally, and the sea raged along the coast, a hurricane forming a few miles out to sea._

My mortal family is gone, Paul from cancer, my mother and little sister from a car crash. Supposedly all the camps, the hunters, everyone is looking for me. I don't care.

 _She walked out of the woods, the wind whipping her auburn hair as her hunters followed with difficulty, the wind pushing them back as they aimed their bows at me. Thalia had tears in her eyes. "Perseus jackson, you are to come with us, The council wishes to speak with you."_

I spent my time hunting, killing monsters, one after another, after another. I was a legend in tartarus, the god of slaughter, of redemption.

" _No." the man simply said, his voice cracking as he sobbed. He turned and his eyes flashed dangerously as he approached Artemis who aimed her bow at his forehead. "Do it, Just finish it mistress of the hunt." he mockingly snapped and pressed his forehead against her arrow, golden ichor dripping from the cut it made._

The hunt supposedly hated me, more so than most, as I was killing more monsters by myself than they were combined, Artemis herself had become irritated with me, supposedly ordering Thalia to drag me back whenever we met. She never did.

 _The hunters did not know what to do as the man scoffed, and turned away back towards the ocean. "I will go where I please, and unless you think yourself strong enough to handle my rage, you'd be wiser to end it now, with an arrow to the back of my head." he snarled, and slowly walked back into the surf. "Maybe you will catch me moon goddess, someday, and nothing will change the fact that no matter what happens from here to then, that life will go on." his head was almost beneath the waves, "unfortunately so do we." and he was gone, the storm went with him._

Life goes on, the cycle continues. When I finally pass, It will not be quiet, it will be violently, the storms will ruin the planet with my rage, as life goes on, but we do not.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was an idea of a story prompt that I found amazing, please enjoy!**

It was quiet on Olympus, the gods sat in their thrones, anticipation growing as they felt the rage coursing through the sea, the storms forming around new york barely being held down by Poseidon as they continued to grow in intensity.

"You knew this would happen, Hera this was a foolish venture, especially with how much he dislikes you." Poseidon grumbled, flinching as another storm formed in the Hudson, the surrounding city almost being flooded.

"It was the only way, short of sending him, which as we discussed would be too dangerous, he needs to be at the camp to assist the other sides camper." she stressed and Poseidon rolled his eyes, grunting in pain. To his surprise, as he doubled over Athena rose to assist him, helping him back to his throne.

"Thank you, Athena, it is appreciated. My son is angry, as he is rightful to be, and I am absolutely sure he could destroy the city if his mother was not living in the vicinity. This is the only reason the water has not touched the streets.

"Surely he wouldn't-" Zeus grumbled, but paused as the elevator to Olympus groaned as if metal was bending inside of it, then another sound, one of steel being bent and wrenched apart.

"Oh, this will not be good." Hermes mumbled, as a massive storm, one the level of a hurricane started moving towards the throne room, blowing away any of the magical wards against such things like it was a red hot knife to butter.

It sounded like a few of the minor gods attempted to stop the creator of the storm, but from the yells of pain, quick and being extinguished almost instantly with the sounds of the hurricane.

"Even I, strangely enough, believe this was unwise my queen." Artemis piped up, her eyes being trained on the doors of the hall as Poseidon panted in exhaustion. "What would you have had me do then Huntress? Take him instead, that would have been preposterous, the camp would immediately be suspicious and untrusting!" Hera exclaimed, sinking deeper into her throne as a flash of worry crossed her face as the sound of the storm grew closer.

"WHERE. IS. SHE?!" the words were loud and explosive, each being punctuated with what sounded like statues being torn down violently.

"Damn, that boy's gears are messed up in a dangerous way." Hephaestus grunted and Ares shifted uneasily and nodded with the words. "Anger like that is reserved, stuff only legends speak of, Like Achilles when his lover was killed." he mumbled, not voicing the unease he felt, the feeling that if this turned into a fight most of them would not be leaving without some permanent marks.

With a roar, a loud thud resounded through the room, as something collided with the throne room doors. Another thud, louder, more powerful, and a dent formed in the finely crafted metal.

"How is he…?" Athena whispered, voicing all of the god's amazement as another dent formed in the metal, and an almost inhuman roar sounded, before the doors creaked open violently, the scraping tearing into the ears of them all as the metal scraped the polished floor with the speed of a cheetah.

The storm raged violently, the figure of a boy, barely halfway to seventeen, stomped into the room. Though at least three times the size of him, almost all the gods recoiled at his facial expression as he scanned all of them, his cold rage burning them in a way.

"Where. Is. She?" his voice was quiet, enraged, full of contempt. Zeus was the first to recover. "Now Perseus, you must understand-"

"WHERE IS SHE?!" He roared, cutting Zeus off with a blast of energy that would have knocked a mortal, demi-mortal, monster, or minor god flying and unconscious with ease.

"WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!" the power rose in volume, being turned on each of the Olympians, "WHERE IS ANNABETH?!" His rage filled the room, and Poseidon flinched and moaned in pain before falling to the ground, down on one knee, catching Percy's attention.

The storm ebbed slightly as Percy realized his father was exhausted from stopping his carnage, and he frowned in frustration before turning his gaze on the rest of them, his eyes snapping to the queen who was trying to avoid his gaze.

His eyes looked down, back and forth, back to her, then back to the ground and back forth before going wide and slanted in anger. "You," he whispered slightly, pointing to her and slowly approached. "It was you." he stated coldly with rage twisting and pulsing from his body in the form of the storm, his father groaning as his strength strained to calm it.

"After all we did, we fought for you, we died for you, we protected your home, and in exchange you continue to use us as pawns in your prophecy game, not even giving us a year to rest," he growled out, his voice rising in anger. "And of course it would be you, the goddess who tried to flatten her in exchange for saving her sorry hide!"

"It was the only way my son." Poseidon gasped out, and Percy turned on him. "Another war brews, worse than the last, much worse and with more at stake." He coughed in agony, and continued, "The exchange had to be made, Annabeth for another, you will know when you find the other. She will say things that do not make sense, but you must help her. That is the only way." he whispered, looking down to the ground.

"I see." Percy mumbled, but that meant nothing as his gaze turned to Hera once again and his eyes flared.

"I state this then, I will guide this newcomer, I will help them on their path, but know this. If and When this storm hits, this war, I and everyone who stands with me will refuse to lift a finger, to assist you in anyway unless Annabeth is returned to me."

He turned to the doors, his footsteps echoing ominously as he turned back one more time. "I will watch you fight this war alone, die like we have, lest my demands are met, Queen of the gods." The last part he spat, and turned away, grabbing each edge of the giant doors and pulling them as he left, his rage-fueled strength easily bending the metal into handprint grips as he pulled them behind him, slamming them shut.

"I hope your happy." Poseidon sighed, the storms disappearing as his son's rage turned to grief in the absence of the gods that caused his anger. He slumped against his throne, panting heavily. "And I hope, for your sake Hera, she isn't harmed during this little experiment." He spat before disappearing into mist. Leaving the rest to ponder the Son of Poseidon's words.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you are enjoying my one-shots, I love making small stories like these and greek stories fascinate me, making them Percy Jackson related makes it way more fun and enjoyable, I hope you enjoy this long chapter in celebration for a review and a few favs and follows!**

* * *

She was known as one of the smartest demigods around, unfortunately in the regular school system, specifically college, that meant she was a nerd, but nonetheless she dealt with what happened, which was bullying. Lots of it.

Annabeth Chase, known as the architect of Olympus and one of the saviors of this age, was going to her English literature class, and she hated it. Not the teacher, who was amazing and always seemed to give her answers "unintentionally" if it seemed like she was struggling with her dyslexia, which she appreciated, but the students, the big, strut-loving popular clique of girls that always seemed like they needed to add an unnecessary comment whenever they saw Annabeth, as if she was competition for their conquest of the male population of New York.

Regardless here she was, in class, struggling to decipher eleven letter words that seemed to float together into 40 letter words, and she cursed in greek.

"Ise énas malákas kai misós!" She growled, unfortunately much louder than she meant in the silent classroom. "Annabeth, watch your mouth." Her head shot up as her teacher, Mr. Jeremiah, told her off without even glancing up. She had never thought about him as different before, his slightly buttoned down checkered "Lumberjack" outfit as many of the girls called it, the white shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes, he was the very example of unprofessional, though that didn't stop him from telling his college class of for swearing, something that annoyed most of the male group in his class.

The rest of the class snickered thinking she said something in Italian or French and she was unlucky enough for the teacher to know the words, but she was speaking in ancient Greek, A dialect really only known by very few historians, and all demigods of Greek descent.

The rest of the class went back to work, light chat sprouting up here and there about how she got caught, but she didn't care, she was still staring at her teacher, who glanced up with a sly smile, and winked.

She went back to her work quickly, making a mental note to ask her teacher how he knew that dialect, and frustratingly deciphered the rest of her work.

* * *

It was almost pitch black after she had finally finished her class, a fact she disliked as that meant Mr. Jeremiah was probably gone for the night. She hefted her books with difficulty, and walked to her car, thankfully supplied by the camp with modifications to be an anti-monster signal. This made her less cautious, so when the growl sounded behind her, she froze.

She turned, her free hand drifting to where her knife usually was, cursing as she saw the almost serpentine figure slithering toward her, its hulking back end making a _shlick_ noise as its end flicked back and forth, disrupting the leaves and foliage around it.

She immediately thought, " _It's a Hydra!"_ but that didn't make any sense after the silhouette moved more, and only two bright yellow eyes opened, glaring with hatred at her. As it came into the light she became petrified, she had never seen it before, not once, but knew exactly what it was and she was surprised that it had come this far inland.

"The Cetus." She murmured, the beast grinning strangely with its name said aloud, and its mouth dripped horrid smelling saliva that was a foggy yellow, falling onto the grass and painting it into a bad representation of what a banana smashed into grass would look like.

Its blueish purple hide showed wide scars, a large one in its back in the shape of a spearhead, and its spine was layered with crimson fins sharp and hard as diamonds, while its yellow underbelly undulated as it groaned with hunger. It bared its teeth in a nasty grin as it advanced on Annabeth, and she trembled lightly before turning and sprinting to her car, where the knife was stashed under her seat.

She struggled to unlock the door as she let her books fall and turned trying to see the beast, but it had disappeared. She panicked more and attempted to unlock the door faster, but was suddenly knocked onto the hard pavement, the heat from the day burning her skin as she skidded across it, getting stones lodged in her skin.

Her head whipped around as she hissed in pain, hearing a hacking noise, possibly the Cetus' version of a laugh, as it did its strange shuffle, much quicker than she first thought, and went straight for her, its forked tongue sliding back and forth over its yellow stained teeth at the thought of a fresh meal.

The creature that her boyfriend's namesake had killed for Andromeda didn't of course, expect her to kick it in the eye with the end of her steel-toe boots, making it squeal in agony. From her bad fashion choice of her combat boots and school uniform or pain, she didn't know.

She rolled to the side and sprinted for her car, finally unlocking the door and quickly grabbing the blade, turning to face the Cetus as it thrashed angrily, turning to her with a his of rage, one of its yellow eye slightly puffy as it winked and blinked the eye sporadically.

She brandished the knife defensively as it charged her, its speed astounding for only having two legs. She jumped to the left as it collided with her open door, and cursed, the camp was still paying for that car. The door was torn completely off as it sunk its teeth into the top of the door, the glass breaking in its jaw, its mouth dripping reddish purple blood as the glass sank into its gums. It twisted and let go of the door with a violent crunching noise, the door tearing off completely as it tossed it sideways at her, it spinning like a several hundred pound saw blade.

She ducked, barely dodging it, and ran forward, jumping up as the Cetus snapped its jaw forward with blinding speed as she got close. She landed on its head and stabbed down, accidentally hitting one of the crimson fins, glancing off it and only giving it a flesh wound, she tried to stab again, but it roared in anger and its tail whipped around, catching her in the chest and throwing her into her car, she could feel several ribs crack and a few break as the car made a small dent where she hit.

She groaned in pain and hissed as she tried to move, her eyes watering from the sharp burning in her chest. She saw the Cetus slowly turn toward her, its head dripping a stream of its strange purple-red blood, and it bared its bloodied teeth at her and moved forward far slower than before, possibly knowing she couldn't move and it would finally have its meal.

She tried to move again but only managed to fall to the side, crawling in agony, around her car. That hacking noise filled the night again and she cursed the beast with every curse she knew, trying to get to the other side of the pavement where.. What? He might get help? She didn't know, she was sure she had a concussion, maybe worse, and wasn't thinking straight.

She grunted in pain as she got halfway, stopping abruptly with a cry of pain as the Cetus' talons sunk into her thigh, holding her down as its large mouth opened and descended over her head. She started to cry as she felt the hot breath on her neck, knowing she would never get to see Percy again.

She waited, and waited, the saliva dripping down, then when she finally thought its jaws would snap around her head, it squealed and its jaws left the vicinity of her head, she tried to turn her head, but through her blurry and tear streaked eyes, the blobs of color faded together like a badly made finger-painting, the Cetus was streaking around at blinding speed, but seemed to be in extreme pain, another blob dipping and dodging around it, swinging a copper-colored stick or blade or something. She couldn't think straight, she groaned again and the Cetus turned toward her, or she think it did.

The big blue blob charged her with a rage-filled roar, and she was sure she was dead.

"Oh no you DON'T!" a voice called out, she thought it seemed familiar, but with her concussion-addled mind, she couldn't be sure or pinpoint it. She saw the other throw its copper stick and it impaled next to one of its fins, sinking a foot at least, causing the blob to stop suddenly and shudder.

The blob seemed to slowly sink into a golden pool, leaving three or four red fins, glinting and shining in the small lamp lights spread around. The last thing she saw was a strange red and black checkered pattern, then all was black.

* * *

"Thank you old friend, it was a miracle you were there."

"My pleasure, I assure you, I enjoy her presence as a student and I would never leave a demigod to the likes of that beast."

She could hear the voices in the back of her head, Chiron, and someone else.

"Indeed, The Cetus. I have not heard of or seen that monster in almost a millennia. Perhaps with Gaia's rising it rose but avoided the battles. Who knows." Chiron's voice was worried but relieved, and she felt his gaze slide over her. "I am curious as to why it was so far inland, the Cetus was a sea beast and rarely ventured onto land beside for a quick meal if the old legends are to be believed."

"I think it was starving, and smelled me and Annabeth, probably went for her because she's the daughter of an Olympian, I'm glad i heard the door get ripped off, or she would be a goner, hard luck for her to hit the fin, hard as diamonds those, she would have killed it had she aimed just an inch to the left." The other voice mumbled worriedly, and she felt Chiron sigh in relief.

"Percy will probably be worried, but thankful. You will be lucky to have an ally of the son of the sea god." Chiron mused and the other voice chuckled.

"This is definitely true enough, Poseidon always favored my mother, more so than her own father and brother, who act as if she does not exist lest they need her. I still need to thank this Perseus for bringing the minor gods into the limelight." he stated, and she could almost feel the person cocking a grin at the words.

"Quite, my dear Nanek." Her eyes shot open at Chiron's chuckle and sat up suddenly to the surprise of her teacher Chiron, and her.. Teacher. Mr. Nanek.

They both surged forward as she swayed with nausea, and helped her lay back down, her eyes staying locked on her English teacher, who looked worriedly at the bandages around her abdomen.

"Your ribs are still healing, seems like older cracks and breaks re-broke. Ambrosia and Nectar can only do so much. Maybe we should-" his ramble was cut off as he caught Annabeth staring and he chuckled.

"I suppose, this is a bit to take in, As you can probably tell by now-"

"You, my English teacher, are a demigod?!" she yelled out disbelieving and he smiled nodding, "Yes ma'am, Nanek Jeremiah, Son of Eris goddess of Discord!" he chuckled and she stared at him disbelieving, her mind putting things together like a puzzle she finally found the piece too.

"That was why you knew the Greek dialect I used.." she mumbled and then glared at him. "You have been favoring me this entire time by giving me answers!" she yelled in anger and he chuckled.

"I almost forgot, children of Athena hate being given help." he laughed and she cracked a smile.

Before she could say anything else he held up his hand, gesturing for her to lay back down. "You need rest, I'll swing by the camp with your things and I will have the college pay off your vehicle repairs, i doubt they have insurance for rogue monster attacks, but I will figure something out." he mumbled out, switching to almost a whisper as he contemplated that, then started walking out.

"Oh, and before I forget, I expect you back in class as soon as your better, I'm sure you have questions, make it Monday ten o'clock on the dot as usual!" he yelled out as he turned, calling it over his shoulder.

He didn't see her smile and shake her head with a chuckle, though he did hear it.

* * *

The translation to the greek insult is: **You are one and a half of an A**HOLE!**

 **Please review and fav and follow, And please enjoy!**


End file.
